<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光初代】白日宣淫（abo） by White_lie12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579467">【光初代】白日宣淫（abo）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12'>White_lie12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALPHA！warrior of light, M/M, OMEGA！Emet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all初代背景的光初代pwp，第二人称，我流abo，初代右位的粮好少，怎会如此。</p><p>还是那句话，本质是为了爽所以ooc和无逻辑不可避（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &amp; Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光初代】白日宣淫（abo）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你其实不太能理解爱梅特赛尔克对待你的态度。</p><p>你知道你一直都不是一个冰雪聪明的冒险者，也没那么擅长处理复杂的人际关系，与这些相比，你更善于讨伐魔物与野兽，因此爱梅特赛尔克其人使你困惑。</p><p>但他抛出了橄榄枝，至少短时间内，除了必要的戒备，你难以把他看作完全的敌人，那么现在你压着他，一起倒在悬挂公馆的床上这一事实就变得没有那么不可思议了。</p><p>你当然有过不少性经验，艾欧泽亚大名鼎鼎的英雄，怎么可能在这方面是一片空白？但你从没见过像爱梅特赛尔克这样擅于勾起你欲望的人，他只是在用舌头舔舐你的侧颈而已，你觉得自己要烧起来了。可能应该怪罪于他的信息素过于甜美。尽管他的表情看起来是那么冷淡，但他金色的双眼里是烧着什么的。他在你面前总表现得像名有些疯癫的戏剧演员，拿夸张的动作与台词去取悦自己，尽管没有什么观众。</p><p>你扒下他的一只手套，让那只苍白而修长的手完全裸露，同时他配合地用牙齿扯掉另一只。你用拇指摩挲他的手背与指节，产出一点遐想，人们总是把性器官牢牢包裹，除去必要情形就只在私密场合打开来，让被允许的人观看与触碰。那么如果一个部位，比如爱梅特赛尔克的双手，符合了这些所有的条件，难道不应当被视为一种情色的象征，被视为另一种性器官吗？</p><p>而现在他正在用这双骨节分明的手解开你的腰带，和别的衣服。你也在脱他的，你对这种帝国制式的长袍不太熟悉，但你学得很快，搞错几个位置后你就掌握了要领，你们交缠的信息素随着身上衣着的剥落而愈加浓郁，到最后赤裸相对时你甚至有点发晕，石榴味的果香是很好闻，就是太浓了，于是你问他能不能收收他的味道。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克原本在舔弄你的耳垂，你今天戴了一只鲶鱼模样的耳坠，看起来有点蠢，如果早知道要和无影上床你肯定不会戴它，可能会换成那只以太之光样式的，你还蛮好奇暗之使徒看到它会有什么反应。</p><p>“你是认真的？”他松开你的耳垂，朝你的方向微微转头，眉毛皱成一副夸张的形状，几乎是在瞪你了，这还是你第一次在他眼里看到这么真实的情绪，你确信他现在是真的想骂你，“要求一个发情的OMEGA'收收味道'？大英雄的基本常识已经糟糕到这种地步了吗？”</p><p>“..谁知道你是不是真的在发情。”</p><p>无影的表情看起来更糟糕了，他笑了一下，抓住你的手，温热的指节贴着你的手背——你想到之前关于性器官的那段遐想，不免更加口干舌燥起来。他把你的手指含进嘴里，用自己的口腔和舌头濡湿它，这么点功夫你就已经硬了。虽然下巴上长了不少胡茬，你在生理上还是更像个毛头小子。爱梅特赛尔克当然也感觉到了顶着他的那根东西，他的眼神有点不太明显的自得，似乎很乐意看到你在他面前控制不住欲望的样子。接着他抬起没被你压得那么严实的一侧身体，带着你向下，把你的手指贴在了他的穴口上，你摸到很多滑腻的液体。</p><p>他喘息着，在你耳边问你：“现在呢，大英雄？”</p><p>你没回答他，用你的嘴唇堵住了他的，同时揉弄起那个穴口，他的喘息骤然粗重起来，你甚至能感到又有一股液体从那个地方涌出，你把那些液体用手指刮出一些，涂抹在他的大腿根。他把舌头伸到了你的口腔里，你们在这一小块狭窄的空间里纠缠，你的味蕾完全被他的甜香占据，不知道他是否也满意你的提子味道。快要喘不上气时你们分开，你又揉了两下穴口，发现这个姿势并不方便，便示意他翻过身去。这个姿势你看不到他的脸，有些可惜。</p><p>你根据之前的经验，先是一根手指，但爱梅特赛尔克显然和你之前上过的那些人不一样，他里面相当湿软，你甚至在想那些人是不是伪装成OMEGA的BETA。你把手指增加到三根，慢悠悠地进出，指尖贴着火热而柔软的内壁，乐此不疲地抹平每一处褶皱，你开始怀疑无影到底有没有一个确切的敏感点，因为无论你的手指碰到哪里都能引起他舒适的哼哼，这让你想起那些被挠舒服的，懒洋洋的猫。你从心底升起一股奇异的占有欲。</p><p>你还是找到了，准确地说，是他主动拿那个地方去蹭你，一块凸起的软肉撞击着你的指尖，你没剪指甲，用略有些尖锐的棱角在那里划了一下，他的声调猝然拔高，你开始担心这房间的隔音技术，于是你暂时撤退，身体前倾，把无影的一只手套塞进他的嘴里，对他比了一个“嘘”的手势。</p><p>他从欲望中找回一点理智，看起来有点...诧异，拜托，你能从他眼睛里读出来，听到了又怎么样，拯救世界的英雄就不能抽空做爱吗？</p><p>而你只是觉得被别人发现白日宣淫会显得你好像特别饥渴似的，尽管，呃，诺弗兰特根本就没有夜晚。</p><p>但塞都塞了，何况无影这副样子有种奇特的美感，你从没觉得你有什么凌虐欲，反而是你抗怪挨揍的情形要多一点，但爱梅特赛尔克咬着自己的手套，沉溺在情欲里，示弱一样在你的手下发出含糊而沉闷的呻吟时，你真的硬得更厉害了，事实上他也硬了，在床单上耸动着摩擦自己的性器。</p><p>扩张好后你忍不住用手指多插了一会儿，反正他现在这样子也不太能骂你。而且你还有点犹豫，不知道这位无影能不能接受后入的体位。但很快你就不用纠结了，他显然等得不耐烦，主动把自己摆成了跪趴的姿势，你觉得如果你再多晾他一会儿，他可能会就地把自己传送走，找个更听话的什么人替你完成接下来的事情。</p><p>你扶着他，把自己的阴茎一点点挤了进去，紧窒的肉道包裹了你，那个地方早就期盼着被这样粗大的东西进入，此刻欢喜地吞吐着收缩，这真的有点过，你开始缓慢地抽插。无影的臀部手感还不错，你忍不住用手掌包住这两瓣肉揉搓，手指深深陷进臀肉里去，朝中间挤压，好让他的肉道把你吸的更紧。你逐渐加快速度，他在快感中战栗，迎合着你的节奏，被你撞得小幅度摇晃，声音却闷在布料里。你腾出一只手向下摸去，环住他勃起的阴茎，上下撸动着，你在这方面不能说富有技巧，但至少有一些经验。爱梅特赛尔克被你照顾得很好，你看不到他的表情，但他身体的每一下颤动都在叙说着快感对神经的鞭挞。</p><p>他在你的一次深顶之下射了出来，弄脏了床单。你俯下身去，毫无章法地啃咬他的脊背，你沿着脊椎骨舔吮，唾液里混入了你自己的信息素，是提子味的。发情期的OMEGA身体过于敏感，他剧烈地挣扎起来。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克的这个部位总是带着一点弧度，最开始你甚至有点怀疑他是不是留下了什么扮演老人的后遗症。后来你才搞明白他只是背负了太多的东西，你有时候想张口劝句放下之类的话，但他那微微佝偻的身躯又无时无刻不在提醒你，那些东西已经沉重到除了他的脊背，没有其他能承受住的地方了。</p><p>可你又何尝不是呢？你的后背...不也一样驮着一堆东西吗？你们像沙漠里的两只骆驼，在低矮的水洼处短暂地相聚，一旦沙尘开始咆哮，你们就无法找到彼此了。</p><p>但至少你们能看到同一片海市蜃楼，到了晚上，不约而同地做一个生活在那片绿洲里的梦。</p><p>你感到一种奇异的空洞，好像..有什么事情本该或者不该是这样，你放弃了思考，牢牢按住挣动的无影，一边舔咬他裹在那块骨头之外的单薄皮肤，一边顶进了很深的地方，你不太清楚那是不是他的子宫，希望不是，你不想射在那里，不过他应该会清理自己。</p><p>你用力地抽出和顶撞，狠狠摩擦着肉壁，不停地撞到最里面，爱梅特赛尔克不能理解突如其来的疯狂是为了什么，但你肏得他很舒服，他不知道什么时候吐出了嘴里的手套，放肆地呻吟起来，你不去在意会不会被人听到了，冒险者也不一定非要在性这方面有个好名声。</p><p>感谢光之加护，你的ALPHA信息素足够保护你不被无影的味道溺死，变成一头只懂得抽插的情欲野兽。<br/>你最终射出来的时候没有去咬他的腺体，说起来有点尴尬，加雷马人的身材有点过于高大，这个姿势你没法碰到他的脖颈。你觉得有点遗憾，你也没有看到他高潮的表情，也没听够他沉沦情欲的声音。</p><p>他的呼吸慢慢平缓下来一点，沉浸在快感的余韵里，你的性器仍然留在他的小穴里，缓慢地蹭动着，为他也为你自己带来平和的快感，你真的不想拔出来。他的手无力地垂在一边，你便抓住它，轻轻揉捏他的指尖。</p><p>你们谁都没有说什么，几乎是没一会儿，你又硬了，好在他也是。出于礼貌你问他要不要再来一次，可以的话你想看着他的正面做。他的嗓子哑了，但不妨碍他的声音听起来像是想解剖了你的脑子看看你是什么品种。</p><p>“..闭上嘴插我，要不就出去。”</p><p>你没提醒他这原本是你的房间，你继续插他了，但没有闭嘴。</p><p>—end—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>